The legends Children
by Imagination-worker
Summary: In a place where its not even on the mad anymore, seven teenage girls escape from their prison hoping to fine their missing friends. But Team Rocket is hot on their trail. What'll happen when secrets of their parents unravel?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter One**

"Bonsly… Bonsly!" a voice echoed in her blackened dreams. She then heard crying and was woken up with her face drenched in its tears. The girl opened her eyes and found a tree like creature sitting on her chest. It was crying apparently and by the looks of her drenched pajama's it had been crying all night. The young girl got up, her vision adjusting to her surroundings and she looked outside her window.

"Bonsly you woke me up eight hours earlier." She said in a tone that shocked the little creature. The bonsly gasped, and then had its eyes begin to fill with water. It then burst into tears again and the girl lifted the little creature and said "Sorry for scolding you. I need my strength for tomorrow."

The bonsly stopped crying and nestled under the covers next to the girl. The girl turned over and returned to sleep.

"YASMINE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" screamed an annoyed sister with a chimchar dancing beside her. The girl with the bonsly was named Yasmine Lambert who lived with her sister Mahogany Lambert alone in the giant house that they inherited when their parents left like the rest of their friend's parents. Mahogany and Yasmine had recently relaxed their hair making it curly and beautiful for their journey. The two had planned this ever since their parents left with little faith of them returning home. So they went out into the wild where they discovered these creatures in a sanctuary that disappeared many months ago, leaving each of them a blessing. The creatures stayed with them as pets and friends when lonely learning quickly about their ways of life. Yasmine came down stairs with the bonsly in her arms. Yasmine looked tired and had bags under eyes. Hard to tell when you have her dark skin color.

"What's wrong with you?" Mahogany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Chimchar, would you please start the stoves up again?"

The primate like creature cheered and went on top of the stoves, taking a deep breath, it blew fire from its mouth and the stove caught on fire. The primate was a small little thing that was orange with a fire tail. It was always seen at Mahoganys side or just hanging on her shoulder. Once the stove was set, she put a big pot over the fire and prepared porridge.

"I had another dream." Yasmine said slumping down on a chair. "That and bonsly woke me up with _fake tears_."

"Your own fault." Mahogany said. "I told you that just because it's cute don't mean it won't cause you misery."

"She doesn't cause misery!" Yasmine protested. "It's just that she's been doing this every time the dream happens, like she can sense the _nightmare_."

"Yasmine that's stupid." Mahogany said putting a bowl full of porridge in front of Yasmine and handing her a spoon. "These little guys were put on this earth for companionship and so that we could find a way into peace."

"You made that all up at the top of your head." Yasmine said taking a spoon of porridge and putting it in her mouth. Bonsly began to cry once more till Yasmine shoved a spoon full in her mouth as well. She sat down and began to eat the mushy food that Yasmine fed her with. Once they had finished eating, it was Yasmines job to wash the dishes and put the fire out.

"I'm taking a shower." Mahogany said going back up he stairs. "Remember we leave when the red moon comes up."

"I know, I'm the one who said this day would come." Yasmine said and heard her sister return upstairs. Yasmine was washing dishes till their neighbors head popped through the window.

"Hey there!" she said gleefully.

"Hey Siana." Yasmine replied. Siana was the next-door neighbor who often dropped by for a cup of sugar or just to hang out. She had really dirty blond hair that stopped at her neck, wearing a short-sleeved shirt with kanji for anime on the side with her favorite anime character on the front and short pants wearing bulky black boots for crushing the toes of those who defied her. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and her dearest friend was beside her.

"I see ditto got a little bigger." Yasmine said examining the light purple blob next to her. It smiled at Yasmines bonsly then shape shifted into an exact replica of bonsly.

"It's cool how one of its powers is shape shifting." Yasmine said. "You hungry or something."

"Yeah, got anything I can munch on?" Siana asked leaning. Yasmine handed her the last bowl of porridge and said "I was gonna throw it out."

"Never do that." Siana said slapping Yasmines hand with her spoon. "Kids in Africa are lucky to get at least a bite of an apple."

"Yes, yes I know." Yasmine said, she'd heard this lecture from her young friend many times. "You ready for tonight?"

"I've been _dying _for this day!" Siana said. "These taxes are overwhelming me. But are you two sure this is a good idea?"

"Well my dreams aren't normally wrong." Yasmine said, finishing up the last dish. She took a washcloth and wiped the counter. "Especially, the nightmares."

"I feel bad that you're cursed to having that so called _gift_. Did you have another one?" Siana asked. She jumped onto the sill and seated herself like a monkey.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't wanna talk about it." Yasmine said. "Let's just get tonight over with. Don't forget Alana okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to nag." Siana said jumping off. "Come on ditto, you can play with chingling."

Ditto jumped from place and landed in Sianas arms. Siana threw the bowl over her shoulder, with Yasmine catching it with the tip of her fingers, and returned back to her house where Alana lay asleep. Yasmine put the washcloth back on the rack and went upstairs with her bonsly still in her arms. Once she was there, she closed the door and took out a large bag. She took the sleeping bags back in and rolled them up, attaching them to the bag that had buckles on the bottom. She got toiletries, soap, some clothes, slippers and some sneakers and other things that were needed in her case. Bonsly came running over with her favorite toy in her little branch.

"Okay, we can bring him." Yasmine said and packed it on the top stuffing the pillow over all her things. Once done, she set her clothes on her bed and got ready.

Night came by quickly for them, in fact faster than usual. Yasmine was properly dressed now wearing baggy camouflage pants wearing a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to her elbows. The night sky was cold so bonsly remained in her bag. Mahogany wore basketball shorts that were deep blue wearing a purple tang top. She wore combat boots and wore a long cloak over herself. Chimchar was beside her, Mahoganys fire proof cloak over him so that they couldn't see his fire from a distance. Yasmine waved her hand to see if their other friends had made it out of the houses alive. She spotted Siana's gloved hand wave back to her. Yasmine and Mahogany crouched down and quickly ran towards the river where they encountered the rest of the gang and their creatures. Alana with her boy hair cut with a blue knitted beanie on her head. She wore jeans and sneakers wearing a pink shirt with a wool vest. A small creature was beside her round and having ribbons on its back like a kimono's. It hopped up and down with joy as it came to bonsly and chimchar, Yasmine and Mahogany high fived their friends, going down on all fours, crawling towards their target.

"Okay we all know the plan right?" Mahogany asked.

"No, not really, we only know we had to come here when the red moon came out." Siana said.

Mahogany glared at Yasmine for not spreading the word. Yasmine just shrugged and said "Okay roll call, Siana."

"Hai." Siana responded.

"Alana?" Yasmine said.

"Here!" Alana nearly yelled but was shushed by the other girls.

"Nao?" Yasmine said.

"Present." Said an Asian girl among them, with her pikachu on her shoulder, saluting. She had shoulder length black hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top wearing black skinny jeans with black boots on as well.

"Hiromi?" Yasmine said.

"Here." Said another Asian girl who had a pichu sitting on her lap, she had long black hair that had a head band keeping her hair back. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with baggy leather pants that were tucked into her boots, glasses over her eyes and her bangs covering one eye. Her pichu had war paint on his cheeks and he had a battle face on.

"Okay this is the plan." Mahogany said. "The gates that lead us to the forest are right over there."

She poked her head out and pointed towards black gates that were like a graveyards but bigger. It was bolted shut and blocked by ten guards holding guns. The girls quickly ducked down and listened back to Mahogany.

"The cars are very explosive which would make a good decoy for us. Yasmine, Alana and Siana are in charge of the explosives."

The three high fived and Yasmine said proudly "I volunteered."

"Nao, Hiromi and I are in charge of opening the gates." Mahogany said. "We'll finally get freedom!"

"And find our siblings!" Nao said happily. "It's been over four years since I've seen Shinji and Nayumi."

"Wait….Where's Satoe?" Hiromi asked. They looked around but found the men crowded in a circle. In the middle was their dear friend Satoe, hands cuffed and feet shackled to the ground. She looked miserable but not as sad as the little creature watching from the shadows. It was like a rabbit except its long ears were red and it had a plus shaped tail. She was known as plusle and she was Satoe's pet.

"Change in plans!" Mahogany said.

"But what about the boys?" Yasmine protested.

"They'll have to wait!" Mahogany scolded. "We need Satoe out of there! Nao, Hiromi, we're going for Satoe. Yasmine, you, Siana and Alana are still in charge of the distraction."

Yasmine wasn't happy but she knew her friend came before freedom. She signaled Alana and Siana to follow to their secret storage of grenades. Mahogany led Nao and Hiromi towards the plusle who was sadly watching the trial.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the top of a hill. They dug through the dirt and came to a crate. Yasmine lifted the crate and opened the box with her bare hands. She wiped the dirt on her shirt leaving Alana and Siana to take out the grenades.

"Whoa, these are those grenades they got rid of months ago." Siana said remembering the logo on the side.

"We found a crate floating down the river loaded with them." Yasmine said. "Mahogany thought they'd be a good for something."

"Yeah but these were the things that caused horrible things. Like when we were separated from our siblings." Alana said.

Yasmine could still hear the shrieks of her little brother being blown into the sky and disappearing in the shadows. Yasmine took a deep breath and said "Well it's time to give them what they disserve."

The three high fived and grabbed two grenades each but by accident, Alana hip bounced the crate causing it to tumble and fall down towards the troops. Yasmine tried to catch it but missed. Bonsly was able to catch one but the detonator came out so Yasmine yanked it from bonsly's grasp and threw it into the air. It exploded catching everyone's attention when it hit one of the cars and a giant explosion happened. The other grenades reached the other cars causing them to erupt in flames.

"Ah crap." Yasmine mumbled and slid down the hill. "Come on, we gotta see if everyone's okay!"

Alana and Siana followed Yasmine to see if their friends were alright and hopefully succeeded into rescuing Satoe.

**Chapter Two**

Mahogany, Nao and Hiromi had made it to the plusles position, hiding behind the trees. They were about to charge till one of the grenade sounded far off catching all the men's attention. Taking the opportunity, they charged towards Satoe, who was looking at the floor in sadness till she felt Mahogany's hand on her shoulder. She looked up about to squeal in happiness but Nao clasped a hand over her mouth. Hiromi took out a saw and began sawing off the chains. Just then more of the vehicles began to erupt in flames around them.

"This wasn't apart of the plan." Mahogany whispered harshly. Just then a car exploded right in front of them, causing them all to fall over. The chains on Satoe's ankles broke on Satoe and they quickly ran back to the shadows. They took cover behind the trees and Nao tried getting the shackles off of Satoe's wrist. Satoe had black hair stopping at her neck wearing her black ninja like outfit that was black long sleeves and long black skinny jeans. She wore boots as well and had her hair in a pony tail.

"Hurry!" Satoe said.

"I'm trying!" Nao said then looked towards Hiromi for support. "You're bleeding!"

A gash was on her forehead and Hiromi put her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Plusle, use heal on Hiromi." Satoe said towards the plusle. The plusle saluted and a blue light shined around her. She hopped on Hiromi's shoulder and placed her paw on Hiromi's wound. The gash disappeared and Hiromi sighed with relief.

"Chimchar use iron fist on the shackles!" Mahogany said till another explosion happen. Chimchars fist glowed and he slammed it on the shackles, which shattered easily. Satoe rubbed her wrists and said, "Where's the others?"

"I-I don't know." Mahogany said. She looked into the flames and spotted Yasmine, Siana and Alana sliding down the hill and towards the gate. Mahogany led them towards them and said "We can get out of here!"

"I thought we blew that plan off!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting all this." Mahogany responded. "I'll punch her when this is over."

They ran towards the gate, hiding in the shadows while the other remained in the open.

Yasmine was helping her friends through the many obstacles that surrounded them. They dodged the sight of guards and ran towards the gate where they spotted Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe coming to meet them.

"We gotta get over the wall!" Yasmine said.

They reached the wall and Yasmine gave Alana and Siana a boost up the wall. Siana was the first over and she pulled Alana over, Siana jumped off and landed in the trees then on the ground. Alana reached her hand out and grabbed Yasmine, pulling her up as well. The two fell off but were saved when ditto transformed into a mattress and broke their fall. Yasmine and Alana quickly got off looking back at the guards who knew they were forbidden to cross the border.

"What about the others?" Yasmine asked till Mahogany fell into Yasmines arms. Not really able to believe it, Siana shouted "Quick Yasmine, put your arms out for Nao, Hiromi and Satoe!"

Yasmine quickly set Mahogany down and let her arms out only to find Nao landing in them. Hiromi was next and Satoe had thrown herself into Alana's arms, who caught them to her surprise. The girls cheered till another explosion happened before them. They shielded their eyes but it soon passed with only smoke engulfing them. They quickly ran before the troops got their boss out.

"What do you mean they escaped?" said a booming voice, slamming his fist on his armrest. His men trembled at his anger but they pushed one of their comrades before him.

"S-Sir, they o-obviously p-planned this." The guard stuttered.

"You were ordered to keep your eyes on them at all times!" the boss bellowed again but calmed him self by massaging his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "How long has it been again?"

"Around four years since we separated them from the boys." Said another guard.

"Well it had to be done." The boss said rising from his chair. When some of the light caught him, he was wearing a tuxedo, his head shrouded in darkness. His hands were folded behind his back and he continued, "Those menacing boys were about to reveal the truth. They must never know about their true selves."

"But sir," Said a brave woman "The _parents _will eventually catch word of our doings to them. We'll be severely punished when they return."

The guards men trembled at the thought of torture the _parents _would inflict on them. The boss seemed calm and said "They can not harm us if they wish to make peace with us. We have the upper hand in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked another guard.

"The _great ones _have broken their promise." Said the boss triumphantly. "They had already cursed us with these horrid creatures they call _pokemon_. Now they create life that resembles us! They can not do anything am I right?"

"Yes sir, right as always sir." Said the woman with a bow. "We will search for the children before they find out more about themselves."

"Separate them they'll be more vulnerable if they're apart." Said the boss. "Bring them back alive with a couple broken bones. I need their blood pumping if they are going to be of use to me."

"Yes sir." Said the two and left the room. The boss was left alone, turning to his attention to a giant mandalla glass window. It had the great ones on it with the children right in the middle. He chuckled under his breath and said, "Everything is going according to plan."

The girls had made it about two acres away from their prison. They were panting and sweating as they reached a pond with a weeping willow drooping down on the edge. They hid under its branches and relaxed.

"Did you see that in your dream?" Mahogany asked Yasmine who was panting the hardest.

"Yeah, but it was blurry." Yasmine said. "But we made it that's all that matters."

"So what was your dream about this time?" Siana asked. "You can talk about it now that we're free."

"I don't know." Yasmine said. "We're like fugitives now."

"No we're not." Mahogany said. "Those guys aren't allowed to leave their property unless it was a life or death situation. Are we that dangerous?"

The girls avoided eye contact with Mahogany, recalling the pranks they pulled that caused both physical and emotional pain. Mahogany gave up on that and asked Yasmine "So what was your dream?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yasmine said. "This one of sort of brutal and bonsly doesn't like me telling people about my dreams, especially my nightmares."

"But she's sleeping, see?" Hiromi said pointing towards the circle of pokemon who were sleeping near the pond, all tired from the escape and long run. The girl's attention was all on Yasmine who finally sighed and gave in.

"Well I could see flames and everyone running for the gate." Yasmine started. "We made it out alive and everything like now but something happened. In the shadows of my dream, I spotted a blue eye watching us, specifically me. It followed us here and when it popped out it shouted _Go back_."

"Why?" Nao asked till her friends, quickly clasping her hands over her mouth, shushed her.

"We didn't listen and went on through the forest. I began to notice that we were disappearing every time it turned black that is until it was only me. I heard a scream and turned but found no one. When I turned back forward I saw the same pokemon but this time he had a victim in his hands. He looked like…. Mitsu."

"What?" Hiromi asked. "Where is he, is he alive, is he still pure?"

"I-I don't know. I screamed in my dream and bonsly woke me up with her fake tears. She always does that." Yasmine said looking towards bonsly.

"What does she always do?" Alana asked.

"Wake me up when my dream is coming to the worst part." Yasmine said. "But then again I'm happy cause then I wouldn't wake up screaming every night."

"That's creepy. Ever think it was bestowed upon you?" Satoe asked.

"No, our parents were normal beings who went off to support the great ones." Yasmine said throwing an arm over Mahogany's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides we haven't heard anything from them since the call they sent us three years before the boys left."

"Same here." Nao said.

"I got a call." Hiromi said.

"I did too. It was hard to hear but I made out what they said." Satoe said.

"They said…." Mahogany said.

"_They'll come back_." They all said in unison, catching them all by surprise. They looked at one another, staying silent for a while. Bonsly suddenly woke up and burst into tears, catching Yasmines attention. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Her crying turned to sniffling and soon she was calm again.

"She's like a baby." Satoe said tickling bonslys stomach.

"Or she just acts like one." Mahogany said. Bonsly did a raspberry at her and chimchar glared at her. The two glared at each other, sending daggers at one another. Yasmine laid back and stared up at the sky, then down to the shadows. She then spotted another shadow that was none of her friend's shadows. It quickly moved before Yasmine could identify it. She rubbed her eyes and said "Did anyone see that?"

Bonsly then burst into tears again before anyone could answer. Yasmine rocked her again to calm him down and felt something disturb the peace.

"You guys feel that?" Mahogany asked.

The girls got up and prepared themselves for a fight. The guards from the town appeared from the hiding places, shocking them to have been able to feel their presence.

"You must return to the town or you will parish." Said one, pointing a gun towards them, it was on a tranquilizer gun so they wouldn't hurt them or give them sever injuries. Alana picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards, hitting his across the head. A gash was in his head and one of them came to his need.

"Take them out!" yelled one and they took fire.

"Chimchar, flame thrower!" Mahogany commanded and chimchar took action. The darts turned to ash at the intense heat and the girls ran for it. Yasmine then saw the same shadow that was watching them. Yasmine ran towards it as if in a trance with Alana and Siana running after her.

"Where're they going?" Nao said till the ground under her crumbled. They fell into pitch darkness, screaming at the top of their lungs. As for Yasmine, Siana and Alana, they came to a clearing. The shadow had disappeared from sight and Yasmine returned back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Yasmine asked.

"You bolted off!" Siana said. "We got separated _again_."

"Sorry, something came over me." Yasmine said rubbing her head. "Come on, we'll look back over there."

Just then a black aura appeared in front of them and they stopped a little afraid it was some toxin. Alana bolted towards it, fearless if it were chemicals or not, but returned back looking as though she'd bolted from the other side.

"What happened?" Siana asked.

"I thought I could go on the other side." Alana replied. "But it's blocking us from the other side."

"What now?" Siana asked till she felt herself sinking. A black puddle was below them and Siana was the first to scream. They squirmed to get out but they sunk faster like quick sand. Their pokemon hopped on their heads, trying to find a way out of this. They were soon up to their necks in the black ooze.

"So this is it." Alana said. "Always thought I'd die in an escape operation."

"It was great knowing you guys." Yasmine said dramatically. "What a world it is that we died like this!"

"Yasmine drop the drama." Siana said.

A pokemon appeared before them, looking down at them. Yasmine tried to reach out but it said telepathically "_Your journey starts here." _

With that, they sunk into the black ooze.

**Chapter Three**

Mahogany awoke from her sleep, feeling her back crack as she moved. She got up but instead of feeling rock, grass was in between her fingers instead. She rose to her feet, dizzy when she felt the blood rush back to her body, she observed her surroundings. She was in a forest with moss covered willows and a giant lake in front of her.

"Chimchar, chimchar are you okay?" Mahogany said till she heard him from behind her. He was tugging on her shirt, limping towards her. He climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder.

"You hurt your hand." Mahogany said, squeezing his hand and seeing him flinch at the pain. She wrapped his hand in bandage and let him ride her back.

"Nao, Hiromi, Satoe! You guys alive and in one piece?" Mahogany called.

"We're okay!" she heard Hiromi call back. Mahogany ran towards their voices and found them swimming in the lake, floating in the lake, their pokemon swimming along side them. Mahogany ran towards them and said "What're you doing, the guards are after us!"

"No they're not." Satoe said, getting out of the lake and shaking the water off. "They think we're dead."

"But what about Yasmine, Alana and Siana?" Mahogany asked.

"They lost trace of them." Nao said getting out with Hiromi following.

"And you know all this how?" Mahogany asked.

"A little source of _yours _volunteered when you wouldn't wake up." Hiromi said.

Looking at chimchar, who just shrugged at her disapproval, she sighed and said "He hurt himself on the way."

"He did? He didn't really say anything when we asked him." Hiromi said. "Plusle, can you heal chimchars hand?" Satoe asked and plusle saluted again. She healed his hand and kissed it after wards.

"Now, where are we?" Mahogany asked.

"I don't know, but it's loaded with pokemon!" Hiromi said. "Look around you."

Mahogany looked up and spotted flying, dragon and bug types swooping in and chasing one another. The fire and ground roamed the earth, walking along side but disappearing from view when the girls passed by. The water type made bubbles and did summer-salts. Mahogany was amazed at all the pokemon that surrounded them. They walked through the forest that was filled with trees, grass with flowers blooming and the pokemon were socializing. They stopped when they got to a cave.

"The pokemon here don't even come near here." Satoe said. "Every time they come here, they turn back."

"I saw one of them in there." Nao said. "But it was badly hurt."

"Maybe it'll lead to the surface." Hiromi said. "Maybe they're afraid to go up."

"Wouldn't you be if the humans rejected you?" Mahogany asked. Chimchar was trembling and squeezed Mahogany's shoulder. Mahogany took a hand and squeezed it lightly to assure him there was nothing to fear. Mahogany took a deep breath and led them into the dark cave. It was pitch black so Hiromi took out her flash light. The cave was also full of pokemon but ghost types didn't like being disturbed. Whenever they'd come by a train of them, they would hide. There were some bug but they seemed like they came from the prehistoric times. They then came to a two way tunnel and Nao went to the best thing she could think of.

"Okay, heads is left, tails is right." She said taking a quarter from her pocket and flipping it. She slapped it onto the back of her hand and looked at it. "Heads it is, so we go left."

Hiromi led the way with her flash light and they entered the tunnel, hearing deep breathing. Just then, a zubat flew over her head making Hiromi shriek just a little. The zubat flew off and Hiromi said "It was going for my head."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mahogany scolded. "Let's just keep going straight till we find an exit."

The light then caught onto something shining. Hiromi closed in on it but soon regretted it. A stelix was before them, huge in size looking like a snake of steel. It growled at them and they were frozen in place.

"Maybe if we keep still, it'll leave us alone." Satoe suggested till the stelix charged toward them making them scream and run back. It blocked them off and roared, sending them flying back. They fell into a ray of light and realized their only way out was up.

"Up there!" Nao pointed out.

"You guys find a way up there, I'll hold him off!" Mahogany said. Chimchar use flame thrower."

Chimchar hopped off Mahogany's shoulder and took a deep breath. He breathed fire making the stelix engulfed in a fiery tornado. Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were climbing up towards the light. Thanks to numerous attempts in the past to climb over the gate gave them the upper hand. Satoe was the first out, helping Hiromi up then Nao.

"How do we get Mahogany up?" Nao asked.

"Hiromi didn't you bring rope?" Satoe asked. Hiromi dug through her bag and pulled out some rope. They threw it down to Mahogany, who caught it and grabbed chimchar. The girls pulled her up but the stelix refused to let her be. He roared again but this time it sounded like a horrible whistle. Chimchar covered his ears and Mahogany had no choice but to injure the pain in her ears.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao said.

"You too, pichu!" Hiromi said.

The two electric types balled their little fists and had electricity power up. It bolted towards the stelix making it stop and fall, paralyzed. The girls quickly pulled Mahogany up before the stelix could recover from paralysis. Mahogany laid flat on her stomach, still shocked she made it out alive.

"You okay Moe?" Nao asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I deal with things like that in the morning." Mahogany said getting a laugh from everyone.

"So we're all okay." Satoe said.

"Well we are, we don't know about the others." Hiromi said.

"Don't worry; they've been through a lot together they'll be fine." Mahogany said. "Besides, they have pokemon too. They're in good hands….well paws."

So the three sat back under a big Oak tree and took out bottled water and some fruit. They ate their snacks and fed their pokemon fruit as well. Mahogany was happily eating a Fuji apple, till she felt something behind her. She found nothing but had the feeling she was being watched. Chimchar then began to itch his arm but Mahogany didn't notice until later on that is.

Alana woke finding herself restrained. She was in a tent with her hands and feet tied.

"Yasmine, Siana, where are you guys?" Alana called till she heard muffled voices behind her. She found Yasmine and Siana tied as well with their hands and feet tied but their mouths were covered.

"What happened to you guys?" Alana asked. For a response the two pointed at the bandanas covering their mouths. Alana looked around for her bag but found it gone.

"Where're our pokemon?" she asked. The two shrugged showing they had no clue. Siana pointed to her back pocket and Alana scooted towards her. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Way to go Siana." Alana whispered and began cutting the rope around her wrists. Once she was free, she moved on to Siana then Yasmine.

"We were taken hostage when we fell." Yasmine said removing the bandana from her mouth. "These crazy Native people ambushed us when we fell."

"I thought we drowned from quick sand or some black ooze." Alana said.

"We were transported here; something about that weird pokemon Yasmine was following did." Siana said.

"So they took our bags, most our weapons and pokemon." Yasmine said.

"Well what do they want with our adorable little darlings?" Alana asked. "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Something about a bad omen." Siana said. "They said they're going to sacrifice our pokemon to their gods."

"We gotta save them!" Alana said getting up but was pulled down by Yasmine.

"We need a plan first!" Yasmine said and they huddled in.

The girls had dressed like the Natives, wearing tang top and long skirts. They had a lot of jewelry on and weird markings on their faces. They each held baskets fell of fruit and presented it to the chieftain who sat in a thrown of bones.

"We shall finally have peace!" he said and the crowd cheered. The girls remained quiet, trying to locate their pokemon.

"We shall sacrifice these demons from hell which have cursed us!" he continued and pointed to three stakes, each with their pokemon tied up. They disappeared in the crowd and went to the back while everyone was cheering. Bonsly was crying while ditto and chingling tried making a plan. They then felt the comforting hand of their trainers. Siana took out her knife and began to cut the ropes away before the chieftain was done with his speech. They were done with ditto and bonsly till they heard the people come marching towards them.

"Hurry up!" Alana whispered harshly, worried chingling would be killed. Siana began to saw faster into the rope and soon the rope snapped. Chingling hopped off and jumped into Alana's arms. They were about to run till they found spears and axes pointing at their throat.

"Ah crap." The girls said in unison. The Natives tied them up again but this time they were tied to the stakes. Their pokemon were able to escape but they needed to find a way out with their trainers. Bonsly sniffled about to burst into tears but ditto shushed her. The three ran towards the chieftain, hiding behind his massive thrown that was carried by over ten people. The girls were put over a pile of wood and had coal under them.

"You dare rescue the demons that were cursed upon us?" the chieftain bellowed.

"Demons?" Alana asked.

"Those _demons _are pokemon, the most awesome of awesome creatures on this planet." Siana said angrily. "Now let us go, or I'll unleash my fury upon all of you!"

"Start the fire." The chieftain said and the people began to light their torches, throwing them onto the pile of wood.

"Smooth Siana." Yasmine said till she was nudged in the ribs. The pokemon panicked and bonsly burst into tears. The people turned, panicking at the sight of them. Some of them charged towards the pokemon. Ditto transformed into a glider. Chingling grabbed bonsly and the two hopped aboard, flying down towards their trainers.

"Chingling use psychic!" Alana ordered. Chinglings eye glowed an eerie purple and the villagers grabbed their heads in pain. They arrived to their trainer's need, ditto shape shifting into a water type and hosing down the fire. Bonsly managed to grab a dagger and cut them free. They jumped off, running for their bags and making a run for it.

"After them!" yelled the chieftain and they chased after them. They ran through the forest, their pokemon safety in their bags, till they came to a mountain.

"What now?" Yasmine said.

"What else, climb!" Siana said and they climbed up. They came to ledge, the villagers still after them.

"Bonsly, use rock head!" Yasmine said and bonsly dived down and her little head glowed. She hit the rocks, causing a rock slide, making the villagers run for it. Bonsly was being swept away till she felt Yasmine grab onto her. Yasmine was dangling from rope, with bonsly in her arms.

"I got her!" Yasmine called up to Siana and Alana. The two hoisted them up till they were on the ledge. Bonsly returned to being in her bag and dug deep under the pillow. The three continued climbing up the mountain, coming to the top. Alana took out a telescope, she looked around. She spotted a town and said "We can go there; we need to restock on food and find a place to sleep."

"Good idea." Siana said. "Yasmine you up for it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasmine screamed. The two turned, finding a bat like creature clinging to Yasmine's face. Yasmine was trying to pry it from her face but it refused to let go.

"GET IT OFF!" Yasmine screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

Alana and Siana went to Yasmine's aid and tried pulling the bat off her face. Yasmine just screamed in pain as the bat bit her nose.

"Chingling use screech!" Alana said. Chingling opened her mouth and a load banshee like scream echoed through out the mountains. The bat fell off Yasmine's face and Yasmine fell on her stomach, dizzy from the attack.

"Sorry Yasmine, only thing I could think of." Alana said.

"That's okay." Yasmine said and went to the bat, examining it. "Hey look it's a gligar."

"Gligar, what's one doing here in the sunlight?" Siana asked.

"You're thinking of zubats Siana." Yasmine said. "This one isn't blind so it can see."

The gligar looked like a bat but was a light purple with a long scorpion like tail, with pinchers for hands and pointed feet, blue wings and its tongue sticking out. It was frustrated and aimless scratching at the air.

"What should we do with it?" Siana asked. "It looks shifty to me."

"You think it's gonna stab us in the back?" Yasmine asked. "I'll keep it."

"It seems to hate you." Alana said.

The gligar suddenly licked Yasmine but all she did was laugh. She set him next to bonsly, calming him down a little.

"He's hurt anyway." Yasmine said. "When he crashed into me, I accidentally bit his wing."

"And you call yourself a pokemon lover." Siana said with a laugh.

"Come on guys!" Alana said. "If it gets too dark we're gonna have to sleep in the woods."

Alana shuttered at the thought and led them towards the town a few miles off.

The boss was eating grapes till he saw his guards burst into the room. They were panting, covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sir we have bad news!" said one. "We lost all traces of the girls!"

"What?" he bellowed, his bowl of grapes falling from his side and landing with a crash on the floor. The guards backed away, hoping not to be punished or killed.

"They fell underground and we saw them laying lifeless on the floor." Said one. "They might be dead."

"No that can't be!" said the boss. "Are you positive?"

"We lost all traces and with that fall could've broken all bones in their bodies!" said another. "The stakes are high."

The boss slammed his fists on the arm rest and said "They can't be dead! Those damned pokemon are probably protecting them!"

"That is a possibility." Said a woman. "But we would've seen them."

"No they can cloak themselves." Said the boss. "Continue searching! If those blasted pokemon find out their children are dead, they'll kill us all! GET TO IT!"

The men ran out, calling all men back to the scene. The boss sat down, massaging his head again and laid his head back.

**Chapter Four**

Chimchar was itching his arm non stop now. He itched it so much, that his hair was coming off. Mahogany began to worry about him so she went into a super store looking in the pharmacy section.

"I need something that'll help stop excessive itching." Mahogany said to the clerk.

"This'll help." She said handing her a pink filled ointment. "It'll help stop itching."

"Will it help monkeys?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah but are you a zoo keeper or something?" asked the clerk.

"Well I'm a trainee so they got me running errands and stuff." Mahogany lied.

"Oh well there's a pet store not far from here." Said the clerk.

"Thanks." Mahogany said and left the store to meet with her friends in the forest who were holding chimchar down. His whole arm was red and had patches of his fur still in tack. Mahogany rubbed the ointment on his arm and he sighed in relief.

"Well that worked." Mahogany said and chimchar was on her shoulder again.

"What's that on his arm?" Hiromi asked. She found a black tattoo on his scratched up arm. Mahogany wrapped his arm with bandages and said "Probably a scab."

"That big?" Nao asked.

"It'll go away soon so don't worry." Mahogany said. "Now, where to next?"

"Well there's a gym here apparently." Satoe said looking at the map. "

"Your point?" Mahogany asked.

"Well they say that training the pokemon helps both the trainer and pokemon get along better. So I think this'll be a good opportunity."

"But people hate pokemon." Hiromi said.

"Not all, this is a secret society." Satoe said. "A government agency called Team Rocket is trying to take them down. Let's just see if the gym leader could help us."

"Okay." Mahogany said.

"Sounds like a start." Nao said. "Lead the way Satoe."

They were brought to an Oak tree where they saw a fire symbol implanted on the trunk.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Mahogany said and fire erupted from his mouth. He spun like a wheel and charged towards the tree, causing her friends to panic. But when chimchar collided with the tree he bounced off it, the only thing that was affected was the symbol. It glowed red and the tree instantly opened for them.

"How'd you know that?" Nao asked.

"I watch a lot of Indiana Jones." Mahogany replied and led them inside. They fell down a black tunnel, the entrance closing and they slid down under ground, feeling the wind zip by their faces till they landed in giant water filled balloons. They bounced off, landing on their feet and dusting themselves off.

"That was fun!" Nao said excitedly!

"I know right!" Hiromi said.

They walked around the room, steam covering the room and the place looked rather homey.

"Hello challengers." Said a voice.

"A voice how ironic." Satoe said sarcastically.

"The voice makes it more dramatic." The voice responded. A light flashed down on an Asian boy with black sleek hair wearing a baggy black jacket wearing baggy pants. He was sitting in what seemed like a throne with a blaziken at his side. He was surrounded by steam so he wasn't visible.

"Who're you?" Nao asked.

"You don't remember your own brother?" he asked in a rather disappointed voice.

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had arrived to the next town, keeping their pokemon under low profile in their bags. They came to the entrance, finding a giant gate guarded by police men. Yasmine approached them and said "Hey, we'd like to get into the town please."

"Identity." Said one.

"Identity, why would you need identity to get into a town?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"Identity." He asked again.

"Oh come on!" Yasmine bellowed till Alana and Siana pulled her away before she could start a fight. They returned to the woods, squatting down and Siana said "Yasmine you can't go picking fights like that!"

"Hey they were asking for it!" Yasmine protested.

"We'll just sneak in!" Alana said and they leaned in for Alana's brilliant plan.

"Genius plan, Alana." Yasmine said, they were soaring through the sky thanks to chinglings levitate. They made it across, landing in a bush to hide and they looked around. The town was cute but it had soldiers crawling all over. Alana backed up till someone clasped a hand over her mouth. The three were brought under ground where they landed in bean bag chairs. They were a little shocked that this happened so fast. The room was ice cold, with mist surrounding them. Water pokemon surrounded them but they made a path for two figures, who were approaching them.

"Long time no see." Said the tallest one.

"Who are you?" Yasmine said trying to keep the dramatic aura in the air.

"Ah Yasmine, you don't remember little old me?" said the voice. When they came into the light, they were two boys. One Asian with curly short black hair wearing basket ball shorts with a bulky jacket on. A giant empoleon was beside him looking proud and happy in the cold, looking like an emperor penguin but bigger. The Asian boy had his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Kohei?" Yasmine asked.

"Bingo, we go a winner." The boy named Kohei said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said the other, he was American, with curly brown hair, looking like he was a collage student. He wore shorts as well with a bulky jacket as well. He had a piplup on his shoulder who glared at the girls. It was like a small baby penguin but with more attitude. It scolded them but the American boy just put a hand over its small head and made it stay quiet.

"Ethan, Kohei, your both alive!" Yasmine said with happiness.

"You thought we were dead?" Ethan, the American, asked.

"Well we didn't see you guys after they took you away." Alana said.

"Oh well that's a long story and we wouldn't want to bore you." Kohei said with a smile.

"No tell us, we like a good story!" Siana said.

"I must warn you!" Kohei said, turning dramatically serious. "The story I am about to reveal involves blood shed, murder and non stop dramatic danger!"

"I eat danger for breakfast!" Siana said.

"Really, I stare danger in the face when I wake up Brendan." Alana said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kohei and Ethan looked at each other and shrugged.

"All will be revealed in the story." Ethan said.

The two boys led them towards their thrones and they seated themselves. The other pokemon brought the bean bag chairs for the girls to sit.

"Well it started four years ago, when we decided we wanted to escape. But we had a siblings argument." Kohei said.

"Ah, I understand that." Alana said. "So that's how we split up, girls on one side and boys on the other."

"Yeah, but the soldiers heard about this and took us away, making us their slaves." Ethan said. "We lost some guys but I believe they're still alive. That's why we don't know where Brendan is."

Alana sighed in relief and Kohei continued "We escaped when they tried out those new grenades they made. The gate was destroyed so it was the perfect opportunity. But when we escaped we were separated by the _Great ones_."

Kohei was suddenly nudged by Ethan who said "We agreed that _I _would say that!"

"Oh, sorry man, then go on and say it." Kohei said kindly.

"Okay…. _The Great Ones!_" Ethan repeated making it more dramatic than Kohei's. "They were the ones who made these guys."

He held up piplup as an example, pulled on his cheek and set him back down.

"And _you_." Kohei said.

"What?" the girls asked mildly confused.

"You are their descendents!" Ethan said. "And so are we."

"Descendents?" Mahogany asked.

"Shinji you're crazy!" Nao said.

Before Shinji, the mysterious boy in the thrown with the blaziken told them their parents and what happened to the boys, he told Nao he was her brother and that Naomi was up above and well protected. The girls took this all shockingly but just couldn't really digest it. So Shinji had to say it over and over and over for them to completely understand. He got up from his thrown and said slowly "YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE POKEMON THAT CREATED THE POKEMON YOU LOVE TODAY!"

"No need to make us feel stupid!" Hiromi said.

Shinji then began to mumble to himself in Japanese that Mahogany couldn't understand but Nao shot back at him in Japanese.

"Hello, I'm not fluent!" Mahogany said.

"He was just going on about how stupid and dense we are." Satoe said. "Nao yelled back to him saying that we were just shocked. I mean come on you can't absorb this in a matter of seconds!"

"I absorbed it in a matter of minutes!" Shinji said boldly. "You should at least be able to comprehend it!"

"But we're human!" Hiromi said.

"Actually no, you're not human." Shinji said. "In fact, you have no human DNA."

"So what are we?" Nao said till she spotted Shinji raising an eye brow. "Wait, you're saying we're _pokemon_?"

"Exactly." Shinji said. He rose from his chair and continued "Our _parents _are somewhere in the universe, fighting each other for the survival of themselves and us. They already used up the lives of our younger siblings."

"So how do we fit into this?" Satoe asked.

"Your practically the reincarnation aka kids." Shinji said. "So the parents are waiting for the right moment to take you in and forcibly fight against each other."

"We would never do that!" Mahogany protested.

"Oh but you will." Shinji said. "And you'll do it for the love of your parent. It'll be the only thing you crave."

Blaziken had his fist clenched and fire spread around his wrist. His hands were grey with long feather like hair. He had fiery feet and was red all over. He handed Shinji a long ninja sword and Shinji ran the blade down his finger.

"Another thing that was meant to be." Shinji said and charged towards Nao, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Siblings are to kill each other!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and went for pikachu who quickly got out of the way. Shinji then whistled towards the roof and three other boys came falling from the sky. One with a swellow flying beside him, he had his hair spiked sort of and he was wearing a white shirt with graffiti designs on it. He wore jeans and had glasses on. Hiromi recognized him as her brother Mitsu who had a gun in his hand. He stood before Hiromi, his swellow swooped in and grabbed pichu from the air. He took fire and Hiromi quickly took cover before he could blow her hand off.

"Satoe, find an exit!" Mahogany screamed till someone tried throwing a shuriken at her, another boy who she knew from town also Asian. He had droopy long black hair with a baggy brown shirt on with baggy jeans on. A croagunk was at his side who ran towards chimchar. Croagunk was like a frog but blue, with orange patches on his cheeks. It looked like a ninja with bandages around the waist. Its fingers glowed purple trying to jab chimchar in the stomach but chimchar dodged all attacks.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Mahogany said, quickly falling back before the boy could let two shurikens find their way into her head. He paused, dug through his pocket and took out glasses.

"That's better." he said. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Just fine Yoshi." Mahogany replied.

The boy named Yoshi charged towards Mahogany, shurikens in between his fingers and he tried to slice at Mahogany like Wolverine from X-men. Mahogany grabbed a pole and defended herself with it. Blaziken blew fire towards Satoe, blocking her from the exit.

**Chapter Five**

"Fight?" Yasmine asked a little sad. "But I don't wanna kill my own flesh and blood."

"Mahogany's not your sister so technically she isn't flesh and blood." Ethan said.

"So we have to kill each other anyway?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much." Kohei said. Empoleon handed him a battle glove that grew large in size, turning his fingers into silver claws and his whole arm turned scaly white, a red cross on the back of his hand and he said "The saddest part is that I'll have to destroy you girls as well."

Kohei did a fake sniffle and said "Ethan and I made a truce until we're the last ones left."

Kohei charged, nearly getting Alana at the head, but she quickly went to the floor and rolled to the door. Empoleon charged towards chingling who jumped out of his way before being sliced by his razor sharp flippers. Ethan took out a really big gun that had his name on it. Piplup charged towards ditto, first kicking her and pecking at her flesh. Ditto shape shifted into a shield and blocked off piplups peck attack. Ethan took fire towards Yasmine and Siana, who ducked behind curtains.

"Yasmine this is insane!" Siana said towards her.

"I know!" Yasmine screamed back. Yasmine picked up a shield that happened to be there right beside her feet luckily, and charged towards Ethan. Bonsly was then cornered by an eevee who seemed angry.

"Eevee, use shadow ball!" a voice called over head. The eevee opened its mouth, a black orb of energy coming from its tiny body. It shot right towards bonsly but bonsly quickly dodged. Another boy fell from the ceiling, looking almost like Kohei but with a shaved head and was shorter. He wore a white shirt that said _One Heart Camp _on it with little gears for the letters and a robot on the bottom. He had a spear in his hand and said "We fight Yasmine."

"Oh Hirokuni, we all know that your deathly afraid of me." Yasmine said. "My pokes of invincibility will destroy you."

"We'll see." Hirokuni said playfully. He pressed a button on the handle of his staff and the end glowed with electricity. Yasmine tightened her fists and charged, seeing Ethan zip past her and go after Siana. Looking back, she didn't see Hirokuni charge. But as he was about to jab at her, Yasmine ducked from losing balance. Siana was dodging all of Ethan's attacks, some with bullets and some with his fists.

"Is this really necessary?" Siana asked, dodging all attacks.

"Actually yes, if I want the love of my parent." Ethan said gleefully. "This brings back memories huh Siana?"

They used to train together, fighting with guns, swords, mallets and scythes. So far Ethan has won twenty six matches against Siana and Siana won twenty. Siana slid in between his legs and grabbed his leg in the process. Ethan fell on his stomach, rolling on his back. Siana dashed towards Kohei's thrown, finding a trunk behind it. She got it opened, finding weapons. She grabbed a mallet that was small in size but had instructions on the handle.

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow to make it bigger in size_

_Say big hammer, little hammer, big hammer_ _Extend to make the handle grow longer. _

Siana stashed it in her back pocket and looked for a weapon for Alana and Yasmine. She found a whip for Alana with a extending blade on the end and for Yasmine, machine guns that you could slip onto you hands and shoot towards the target, bullets came with it too so you wouldn't run out.

"Yasmine, catch!" Siana said and threw the heavy things. Yasmine saw the two weapons and dived towards them. She was able to catch one; it knocked the wind out of her lungs and the other landed right beside her, making a crater in the process. She slipped them on and they tightened around her wrists. Yasmine got up, feeling the weight of them on her hands and tried to lift them.

"Siana is this supposed to help me or kill me?" Yasmine called till Hirokuni tried jabbing at her head. She was able to lift them and accidentally slapped Hirokuni with it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yasmine said.

"Don't apologize this is war!" Hirokuni scolded. Siana tossed Alana the whip and Alana whipped the gun from Ethan's hands, it scratched him in the process. Alana charged, knocked him over and laughed triumphantly till Kohei slashed at her with his giant hand. Alana screamed and ran for it while Kohei laughed like a five year old saying "This is fun."

Siana went into action, she took out the mallet and said "Big hammer, little hammer, big hammer Grow!"

The hammer grew ten times in size, shocking Siana because it was able to stand on this little stick. Kohei turned his attention on Siana, giggled and ran towards her. He lashed at her with his battle glove; Siana dodging his attacks with her mallet and all Kohei did was laugh.

"Brings back memories except that it was Sprout ball instead of battle to the death." Kohei said with a smile. He slapped her mallet from her hands, making it return to normal size. Ditto then stood in front of her, badly injured from its battles. Kohei stopped and said "Well this is all wrong, just Siana and me. You can't interfere."

Ditto stood her ground, despite the pain she was injuring. Kohei sighed sadly and said "Then there's no point. Hirokuni, Ethan, contact Shinji and tell him we forfeit."

"Why?" the two asked.

"Well fighting won't be fun if their pokemon interfere." Kohei said and took out a slip of paper. "Here, just find this guy and he'll answer all questions."

"Why are you doing this?" Yasmine asked.

"Well, we might be getting some unexpected visitors." Kohei said. "You can sense it too right Hirokuni?"

"Yeah, better get them out of here!" Hirokuni said and led the girls into the corner behind the curtain. "Just wait here."

The pokemon ran into their bags and the girls were silenced. Just then an explosion happened from the entrance. The guards from their old home came tumbling in. Hirokuni, Kohei and Ethan just sat back, playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Ethan asked.

"Go fish." Hirokuni said. "Kohei got any fives?"

"Where are they?" asked one of the guards. He was ready to grab his gun and shoot down the pokemon, who huddled over them to protect them. Empoleon growled making the man back away but Kohei stroked his fin to calm him down and said "Having a gun in here will only agitate them."

The other pokemon growled at them but they refused to release their weapons.

"We know they're here." He said. "Tell us where they are and you may live."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ethan asked still looking through the cards then turned to Hirokuni. "Got any fives?"

"You got lucky." Hirokuni said and handed him three fives. The guard knocked the cards from their pile, making the pokemon almost lunge but the boys held them back.

"I don't have time for this, where are they?" the guard asked pointing the gun at Hirokuni's head. "Tell me or he loses major brain cells."

"We honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Ethan said. "Now if you don't mind, we have a game to get back to."

Ethan was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up, same with Kohei and Hirokuni. One woman carried a portable gas pump that would put them to sleep. They did Kohei first, chaining empoleon who struggled against the bounds.

"Wait, I just remembered something!" Kohei said before they put the mask over his mouth. "It's my friend Shinji's birthday today; can I call him and tell him I can't come to his party?"

They looked at him suspiciously and handed him one of their phone.

"You only have five minutes." He warned.

"I only need four!" Kohei said with a smile and turned. He dialed the number and began to speak Japanese. He laughed and talked in a happy tone. He finished and tossed the phone back.

"Kay I'm ready." Kohei said.

"Yeah, we're all good." Hirokuni said. "Now, we just have to get ready to go up the _red _line with a push of a _button_, just in the _corner _of _room_."

They were then taken away, their pokemon restrained and taken. Once they were certain they were gone, Yasmine was the first to come out of hiding.

"We have to save them!" Yasmine said.

"Red button in the corner!" Siana said and revealed a flashing red button in the corner. "We need to go!"

"But what about the boys?" Alana asked.

"They told us to go to this guy whoever he is!" Siana said. "Let's go."

She slammed on the button and they were sucked into a tunnel, screaming as they appeared in the place they least expected.

Shinji felt vibrating in his pocket as him and his comrades were fighting off the girls. He quickly hid behind blaziken, who fought off the girls attacks. He listened closely to his message and called "We forfeit."

"What?" the girls all said in unison. They had cuts and bruises, even a sprained arm. Mahogany marched up to Shinji and said "You mean you put us through all that just so you can quit?"

"No actually because I must make an alliance." Shinji said. "My friends seem to have been captured. They tell me that you have been tracked, so I must assist you."

"Ugh!" Nao said angrily. "Always confusing me!"

"At least I make plans that help!" Shinji said. The two broke out fighting in Japanese leaving out Mahogany.

"Shut up!" Mahogany screamed. "This isn't going to resolve anything!"

That really silenced them, even the other boys who were also bickering with the girls. Mahogany massaged her forehead and said "Listen, we need a way to find Yasmine, Alana and Siana, any ideas?"

Mitsu went through his pocket and pulled out a tracker. He tossed it to Hiromi and said "It'll help find your friends. Just put their DNA inside and it'll do the rest."

The other boy was tall, tanned for an Asian and wore all black with green on his shirt. He had a scizor as his pokemon and its pinchers snapped at plusle who just glared and stuck her tongue out. It remained at his side and the boy said "When you wanna find us, just type in our names. Shinji, Yoshi, Mitsu and me, Patrick."

"You're saying that as if I don't remember your name Patrick." Satoe said.

"But you forgot what I looked like." Patrick said with a smile till he was punched in the arm by Hiromi.

"No flirting!" Hiromi teased. Patrick head locked her and rustled her hair, making her laugh. Mitsu went to Shinji's thrown and pulled out a trunk. He set it in front of them and unlocked it by having swellow use peck. Shinji looked over at him and said "I have a key."

"But its so much more fun breaking it!" Mitsu said and swellow agreed with him.

"That's true." Yoshi said till he felt Shinji glare at him, making him stay quiet. Shinji kicked open the lid open and they found weapons inside.

"Help yourselves." Patrick said.

The girls dug through the weapons, taking ones that caught their eye. Mahogany found a scythe that resembled the ones she saw in animes. Hiromi found herself a big sword that looked like her favorite anime character, almost resembling Shinji's except hers had a dragon scale handle. Satoe was able to get a explosives of all kinds and Nao got a-

"Violin!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked. "Have you heard yourself on the violin!"

"I am an amazing player of the violin." Nao said.

"See, you can't even make up a good come back!" Shinji bellowed and the two broke out fighting again. Mahogany took both arms and twisted them, making them stay quiet.

"We need to get them out of here!" Mitsu said while Shinji was in pain. "The girls need to get the others before _they _find them!"

"They?" the girls asked till they were pushed into a capsule. They boys closed the door; it was soundproof from the outside so they couldn't hear them shouting at them to release them. Mitsu threw a curtain over them before a load explosion was heard from their entrance. They heard marching coming in, the boys were surrounded.

"Where are they?" they heard a voice say.

"Who?" Patrick asked. The man was about to shoot at him by scizor was in the way.

"Why don't you just go, we were in the middle of a very important matter." Mitsu said.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Mitsu was stumped till Yoshi poked him in the side and said "Tag you're it."

"Tag you're it Patrick." Mitsu said.

The boys then began to poke each other in this distraction. One man shot at Shinji but blaziken caught it with his bare hand and crushed it. He growled but Shinji made sure he was restrained. The guards got in closer and cuffed them up, along with their pokemon and took them away.

"Now, to go back up press the _blue button _on the side." Mitsu called over his shoulder before they were taken back up. Nao accidentally went back and pressed a button, making the capsule fall, sucking them underground and sending them to a whole different environment.

**Chapter Six**

"The Rainforest?" Alana yelled angrily. "Of all the places in the world they sent us to the rainforest!"

"Just be happy it wasn't the Artic or something." Siana said. The two began to bicker at each other, Yasmine leading them into the forest as they fought.

"Alright shut up!" Yasmine screamed, silencing them both. They turned their bickering to Yasmine, Yasmine shouting at them as well that there was no point in bickering, Alana screaming that she didn't want to be in a humid forest and Siana bellowing that the two of them were acting like five year olds.

"Okay let's just stop this!" Siana said. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, we're going to take this like mature teenagers, deal?"

"Fine, so we vote?" Alana asked.

"Exactly, now what're our options?" Siana said.

"Well we pretty much just have two." Yasmine said. "Our first one is to follow the clue the boys gave us."

"That's good and the second option?" Siana said.

"We surrender and go back to that prison those guards calls home." Yasmine said bluntly. "I go with option one."

"Same here." Siana said. "Might as well finish what we started."

They looked at Alana for her vote.

"Okay, I'll come too." Alana said and they hugged. They continued walking till they came to a cliff. Looking down, they saw the rainforest, filled with pokemon flying over their heads.

"So problem one." Alana said. "How do we get down there?"

"We can't use our pokemon because their tired from battle." Siana said. "So I guess we'll climb down."

Siana went on her knees and began climbing down the cliff. Looking at it a second time made Yasmine's stomach do a back flip. Alana went down second and Yasmine followed in her steps. They were about half way till things went horribly wrong. Siana stopped, trying to find a place for her foot, till Alana stepped on her hand making Siana scream, causing Alana to jump, grabbing Yasmines leg and making her freak out. Yasmine released her grip and fell with Alana gripping her pants.

"Alana, Yasmine!" Siana screamed watching her friends plummet to their death.

Mahogany, Nao, Satoe and Hiromi fell from the sky landing in the Artic. The door popped open and they tumbled out in the snow. They found bulky jackets and quickly threw them on along with snow pants and boots, mittens and matches to start a fire. Their pokemon were stuffed in their giant jackets, keeping warm. They threw on their hoods and Nao asked "Of all places why'd they send us here?"

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "Hiromi can I have the tracker?"

"Sure." Hiromi said and tossed the tracker that she was clutching in her hands the whole way. "It's nice to know that's Mitsu's okay."

"Yeah but our younger siblings were killed." Satoe said sadly.

"No they're not!" Nao protested. "They said they were with out parents so they must be safe."

Mahogany took out a ripped cloth that was Siana's; she had grabbed it when Siana followed Yasmine. She placed it in the scanner and it automatically turned on. It went world wide and directed them to where they were.

"Why are they in the rainforest?" Mahogany wondered. She then heard Nao fall when Hiromi hurled a snowball at her. Nao threw one back but it hit Satoe. They began having a snow ball fight but Mahogany had to break it up even though she wanted to play as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Mahogany said.

"Oh, come on Mahogany loosen up a little." Hiromi said handing her a snowball. "Its rare for us to even _get _snow."

Mahogany knew Hiromi was right. Back where they lived, they got sun and when lucky rainy days. So Mahogany hurled a snow ball at Satoe who tried getting her back but ended up hitting Nao. They played in the snow for several minutes till something caught Hiromi's eye when she was hit by a snow ball. It disappeared when she took a second look.

"Hiromi what's wrong?" Nao called.

"Thought I saw something." Hiromi replied, dusting the snow off herself. "Maybe Mahogany's right, we should move on."

"Wow, Hiromi agreeing with someone." Satoe said. "What troubles you?"

"Well the thing I saw looked… well evil but in a good way." Hiromi said. "I just don't like the feeling of it being so close."

"What, you think the abominable snowman is gonna pop out and kill us?" Nao said and laughed.

"Yeah, it was probably just me." Hiromi said with a laugh. Just then, the tracker began beeping and a little dot was moving in close to them.

"What's wrong with it?" Satoe asked.

"I guess it can pick up other life forms too, like a submarines scanners." Mahogany said. "I don't think Hiromi was seeing things."

They then heard a high pitch beeping from behind and they found a regice behind them. It looked like a giant block of ice and it stood right behind Hiromi. Nao, Mahogany and Satoe huddled together shaking, Hiromi was a bit slow into understanding the danger behind her.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Nao pointed a shaking finger behind her and Hiromi asked "There's something behind me isn't there?"

They nodded and Hiromi turned. She fell back and nearly screamed but Mahogany whispered "Don't panic!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Hiromi whispered back.

"Smile and say we come in peace?" Satoe suggested. Hiromi glared and the regice closed in. Hiromi closed her eyes and thought _As long as I stay still and keep quiet, I'll be okay. _

Pichu then found her way out of Hiromi's jacket, rubbed one eye and yawned.

"Regice?" the regice said at the sight of the pichu. With reflex, pichu screamed, startling the regice.

"Run!" Mahogany said and ran to Hiromi's need. She grabbed her arm and pulled her arm, running through the snow.

"This is madness!" Nao yelled.

"I can tell!" Mahogany said and they ran into a blizzard. Shielding their eyes and trying to get their hood to cover their eyes, they stopped. Hiromi dug through her bag and handed them each goggles. They collapsed on the snow, breathing heavily; Mahogany took out the tracker finding the regice hot on their trail. She forced herself up and said "We need to keep moving."

"But I'm cold." Hiromi complained.

"We need to keep moving or we'll get frost bite, plus we need to find shelter from this blizzard." Mahogany said, lending her friends a helping hand and getting them back on their feet. "That regice seems to want Hiromi."

"Why me?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know." Mahogany said. "I'm randomly guessing, now come on lets keep moving."

Hiromi got up, dusting the snow off her again and didn't notice the regice creeping behind her. It grabbed hold of Hiromi, making her scream from shock. Nao was about to tell pikachu to use thunder bold but Mahogany clasped a hand over her mouth saying "You might hurt Hiromi!"

The regice was drifting off into the blizzard. Nao screamed, running towards it and attempted to head lock it. The yellow buttons on its face glowed red and a orb of blue began to form.

"Pichu, use thunder!" Hiromi screamed frantically.

Pichu pocked its head out and seeing the regice made it use thunder with reflex, shocking both Hiromi and Nao. The regice released them and retreated into the blizzard. Mahogany and Satoe grabbed each girl and ran for it, finding a small cavern that was blocked from the cold. They slid down and tried shaking Nao and Hiromi awake. They were awake but paralyzed.

"You guys okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Yeah, just can't feel my limbs." Nao said with a smile. Satoe pulled out their sleeping bags and pillows, tucking the two in. The two sat up right and Satoe asked "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah, but better save the food for morning." Hiromi said. "We're running low on food."

Pichu cuddled up to Hiromi inside her jacket and pikachu did the same with Nao. Mahogany and Satoe got themselves in their sleeping bags, huddling over their pokemon so they would keep warm.

"Well good night you guys." Satoe said and got herself comfortable. Nao and Hiromi also fell asleep but Mahogany was still awake. She was looking at the tracker still in her hands. The regice seemed to be a few miles off from their location so she was a little relaxed. She went back to finding Siana, Alana and Yasmine who were somewhere.

"Please be safe." Mahogany said and went to sleep as well.

**Chapter Seven**

~Several Hours Ago~

Siana watched as her two friends plummeted to their doom but luck was on their side. A snorlax just so happened to be sun bathing and sleeping right under the cliff, giving Alana and Yasmine a soft landing. Alana bounced off with Yasmine sinking into his stomach in need of assistance. Siana sighed in relief and let herself fall onto the snorlax as well, making Yasmine pop out and slide down to Alana's side. Siana bounced off and landed right next to Yasmine who was pale.

"You guys okay?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that snorlax, we would've died." Alana said. "But you have to admit that was fun, right Yasmine?"

Yasmine was clawing into Alana's shoulder who didn't seem to notice. Siana pried Yasmine's hand off of Alana's shoulder. Alana took Yasmine's hand and walked into the rainforest to see this so called _master_. They were walking through the humid forest till Alana discovered the cutest thing that happed to be crossing their path, a budew. It was passing by till it made eye contact with Alana. Running towards her and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think it likes you." Yasmine said. "Quite social for its kind."

The budew danced around Alana on its tiny feet and Alana lifted it up saying "It's so cute, can I keep it?"

"Alana I'm not your mother so unless I get annoyed with it, then I don't mind." Siana said. "Yasmine will be the doctor."

"What?" Yasmine asked.

"You know more about pokemon then any of us here." Siana said. "You brought this upon yourself."

Yasmine glared and said "Let me examine it." Alana handed the creature to Yasmine, who tickled the budews stomach and looked at the bud on top of its head. It giggled as Yasmine examined it. Yasmine handed it back saying "It's a she, probably a five year old and seems quite found of you."

"I've only know her for like five seconds though." Alana said as the budew cuddled up to her chest. Chingling popped out from her bag and seemed happy about the new friend. Jumping out, the two played with the flowers around them. Siana then heard her stomach grumble and said "What can we eat?"

"Dragon fruit!" Yasmine pointed out. She was pointing to a cactus that was towering tall into the sky. Yasmine tried jumping up to the fruit but failed.

"Ditto, use fly." Siana said. Ditto shape shifted into a tallow and flew up towards the fruit. Pecking at the stems, the fruit fell off, landing in the girls hands. Alana took out her whip and used the blades edge to cut open the fruit. Pealing the skin off, they smelled an amazing aroma. Budew danced around happily at the smell and sat on Alana's lap with chingling at her side. They sliced up the dragon fruit and feasted. Spitting the seeds out, they enjoyed their feast. They grabbed three more and headed towards the mountains looking at the names Kohei had given them.

"How is a name going to help us?" Siana asked.

"Yeah, my feet are hurting!" Alana complained.

"Maybe lightening your load will make it better." Yasmine said. Bonsly popped out and jumped into her arms as for gligar, it hopped onto her head and clung to her scalp. Chingling was on Alana's head as well and budew was in her arms. Ditto was also on Siana's head, turning into a hat to shelter her from sun exposure. They soon reached a barren land that had the trees chopped down and the bushes completely destroyed.

"It isn't safe here." Alana said.

"Nah Alana, it's the perfect place for a picnic." Yasmine said sarcastically and led the way. "Lets just hope whatever was here left."

Yasmine jumped onto a tree stump and leapt on the tree stumps like hop scotch. Siana and Alana followed, finding some fun in it. Yasmine then jumped high into the sky, falling till a giant hand grabbed her around the waist. It was a regigigas, telling by the moss and mini trees growing on its head, it'd been sleeping for sometime. It made low beeping noises as it examined Yasmine closely. Yasmine signaled Siana and Alana to hide. The two quickly hid behind the trees.

"What does it want with Yasmine?" Alana whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Siana asked. Yasmine was trembling along with gligar, who grabbed her hair. Bonsly's eyes weld up and it began to cry. The regigigas walked off with Yasmine still clutched in its hands, leaving Siana and Alana behind.

Mahogany woke up finding everyone, toppled over her. She tried to wiggle free from her friends. She woke them all up; they all slid off, rubbing their eyes. Nao yawned and said "It was cold last night."

"I know, sorry Mahogany." Hiromi said.

"No its fine, I was cold too." Mahogany said. She took the tracker from her pocket and found that the regice was gone. Mahogany got up and took off her coat, finding chimchar crawl out. He yawned and scratched his back. He shivered from the cold air and quickly retreated to Mahogany's jacket. Mahogany just laughed and got back up, stretching her legs. The others let their pokemon out to stretch but they retreated back into the warmth of their coats. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and began to climb out of the trench. They helped each other out and looked around to see if the regice was still lurking around. The tracker read nothing of the sort so Mahogany led the way.

"Maybe we could find a town or something." Nao said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Hiromi said, feeling a bit guilty.

Hiromi then tripped, making her fall and sliding down a steep hill with her friends chasing after her. Hiromi rolled to a stop and looked ahead. Mahogany was the first to reach her and get her back up.

"You probably haven't recovered from the paralysis." Mahogany said.

"Well I found a place for us to stay." Hiromi said. She pointed towards a town that was inhabited by millions of people. They all ran towards the town nearly falling into the entrance. They came to a couple who happened to be passing by. Satoe quickly got up and said "Hi there, um, where are we?"

"Oh welcome to Pallet Town!" said a preppy woman who took them by surprise. Her husband helped them all up, dusting the snow off them and said "I'm Nicolas and this is my wife Kerry. We we're on our way to the pokemon center."

"P-Pokemon center?" Mahogany said. "You mean you have pokemon here?"

"Yes, don't you?" Nicolas asked. He took out a small metal ball from his pocket and pressed the button in the middle making it grow larger in size. It opened and a diglet came out. It seemed healthy and happy to be with the human. Nao bent down and stroked it, in returned it showed love and affection. Nicolas laughed at the girls fascination and said "This is called a pokeball. You keep your pokemon in it for safe keeping. Now, follow me you look tired."

"No, we don't want to take advantage of your hospitality!" Mahogany said.

"No we don't mind at all." Said Kerry. "Just follow us and when you're fed and properly dressed, we'll introduce you to professor Oak and nurse Joy."

"Both lovers of pokemon." Nicolas finished.

The couple led the girls inside their home town where they spotted all types of pokemon who were alongside man. Feeling like they finally belonged and not feeling ashamed of having their pokemon shunned from the world. They arrived to a lab that had a small little hospital with the _pokeball _on top of it with a sign reading _Pokemon Center _beside it. They went inside the laboratory first where they encountered an old man having his whole arm engulfed by a magikarp. He had some color in his hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he was still young though. He wore baggy pants and a red short sleeved shirt, a lab coat over his shoulders and he was doing everything in his power to loosen the magikarps grip.

"A little help here!" he called towards them and they rushed to his aid. They tried pulling off the magikarp but it just tightened its grip, cutting off the poor mans circulation.

"Wait, Yasmine told me about this once!" Satoe said. "I got a magikarp stuck on my head and would've had my skull crushed."

"What'd she do to get it off?" Mahogany asked.

Satoe simply stroked its fin, making it relax and finally release him. The old man lifted the giant fish and plumped it back in its tank. He straightened out his coat and said "Thank you, I would've lost an arm if you hadn't come in."

"We can all thank Yasmine for this." Nao said.

"That obsession of hers actually paid off." Mahogany said. "Gotta thank her for that once I'm done punching her."

"So what brings you girls here?" the man said.

"Oh we're lost and are looking for my sister and her friends." Mahogany said. "But we got sent here."

"I think we were tricked." Hiromi said. "Just the thing my brother would do."

The man laughed but said "Sorry, but maybe you were sent here for a purpose. You just don't see it. Oh and how rude of me, I am professor Oak a researcher of pokemon."

"I'm Mahogany Lambert and this is my chimchar." Mahogany said, with chimchar pocking his head out from her jacket and waving.

"I'm Nao Otsuru and this is my pikachu." Nao said and pikachu also popped from her jacket, to sneeze making Nao laugh.

"I'm Hiromi Fukuzaki and I have a pichu, first form of pikachu." Hiromi said and pichu popped out her jacket, jumping onto her shoulder and saluted to him.

"I'm Satoe Ogawa and I have a plusle, pretty ironic that we all almost have an electric type." Satoe said and plusle came out to yawn. Professor Oak examined them and said "They don't have pokeballs?"

"No, where we come from we don't have those." Mahogany pointed out.

"Well a pokeball is a great thing for a pokemon." Professor Oak explained. "They're also very convenient for the trainer. Easy to carry around and they don't take to much space in luggage."

"But what about the pokemon inside them?" Satoe asked.

"Oh they're quite comfortable in them." Professor Oak said. "Good for you and the pokemon when out of battle. You can take them to nurse Joy when they've fainted."

"Nurse Joy is next door right?" Nao asked.

"Yes, are you stopping there next?" professor Oak asked.

"Well I guess so." Hiromi said playing with the ends of her hair. "Well at least that's what we were told."

"Oh Nurse Joy is open to all." Professor Oak said. "You'll love her."

"Sounds like someone Yasmine could talk to." Mahogany said and they were led to the place called the Pokemon Center.

They came inside, rather excited to see a hospital meant for their pokemon. A woman was behind the counter, with red hair tied in two big hoops in the back. She wore a nurses hat on her head and a frilly pink dress with an apron over her. She smiled kindly at them and said "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name Nurse Joy and I'd be happy to care for your pokemon."

"Wow she's really kind." Hiromi said, not really accustom to the kindness.

"Like, she doesn't have a mean bone anywhere in her body." Satoe said with shock.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah!" Nao said finally getting out of her trance. "We'd like you to check our pokemon."

"Certainly, I'd be more than happy to." Nurse Joy said. "May I see them?"

The girls presented their pokemon, who were shivering from the cold. Nurse Joy seemed surprised that they kept all their pokemon out but she simply smiled and took them to the back. A chansey came in with the same nurse's hat on her head and led them to the waiting room. She was round like an egg, pink all over and a little pocket that carried an egg. They seated themselves and Hiromi asked "What exactly do they do with our pokemon?"

"Heal them from any injuries." Professor Oak said. "So no need to panic, they'll come out fine."

Chansey then came running back out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Chansey!" Chansey said and motioned them to follow her.

**Chapter Eight**

Yasmine was being carried to the regigigas's home deep in the forest, staying still. Afraid it would crush her if she made sudden movement. They came to a cave, cool humid air blowing into her face and he walked inside, a curtain of plants covering the entrance as they went inside. Bonsly and gligar were in her bag, both crammed at the bottom of her bag. The regigigas slid down a tunnel, Yasmine trying not to scream from both fear and excitement. They came into a huge (humongous) burrow where it set her down and placed a camera in her hands.

"Uh, where'd you get this?" Yasmine asked but it just made low beeping noises in reply. Yasmine stared at it in confusion and the regigigas scratched the top of its head. It turned and showed her a bent up gun with the letter _**R**_ on it. It handed it to Yasmine and Yasmine began to catch onto the idea.

"So you were attacked by whoever had this gun?" Yasmine asked. "And they took all those trees down. Question is why, why oh why oh why."

Regigigas pointed towards the camera which apparently was a little smashed from regigigas trying to figure out what exactly it had obtained. Yasmine turned on the camera and she came to their slide show. The same men in their old home were in every photo, digging, climbing and enslaving pokemon in search of something. The last photo showed them holding a black emerald of some sort in one of their hands. That ended the slide show and the camera suddenly cracked in the screen. Yasmine tossed the camera over her shoulder and said "So they were looking for something, that's why they cleared the trees."

Regigigas seemed to understand this and reached over her. With reflex, Yasmine covered her face thinking it was going to attack but it simply took out a box that was just behind her. It opened it revealing a dark diamond in its hand. It handed the diamond to Yasmine who just pushed it back saying "No I can't take this."

Regigigas was persistent and shoved it into her bag where bonsly let a squeal escape. Regigigas suddenly became tense and pushed Yasmine behind it. She came to a hole that was big enough for her to go through.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yasmine asked till she heard the thunder of feet just above. The underground home began to shake and clogs of dirt began to rain down on them. Regigigas pushed Yasmine through who quickly crawled upwards. When she reached the top, a rock was blocking her way so bonsly used rock head making it shatter. Yasmine jumped out and ran into the forest seeing the danger just outside of regigigas's home. The men from her home had come again, this time armed with bigger weapons. They charged inside, all yelling a battle cry and regigigas charging towards them as well. Yasmine hid behind a tree and watched, seeing men fly out as they came to regigigas who lifted them and threw them away like ragged dolls. It slammed its fists onto the earth and an earthquake erupted. Yasmine fell over and tried taking cover as giant pieces of fruit came tumbling down. The earthquake stopped when she heard regigigas cry in pain. Looking back up, it had been overwhelmed and taken down in chains. The men raided its home, tearing it apart coming out empty handed.

"It has to be in here somewhere." One said.

"I swore that thing took it away!" another said. "Where is the jewel of shadows?"

Yasmine backed away slowly into the forest, hoping not to attract attention till she stepped on a twig and the men turned towards her direction.

"I think I saw something." They said, coming towards her. Yasmine hid into the bushes and held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"Where are you two going, get this creature to the boss stat!" said a woman and the men returned back. Yasmine peaked her head and watched helplessly as regigigas was taken away. She rose from her hiding place and said "I'll get you back regigigas, just you wait."

"Yasmine!" she heard a voice call behind her. Turning, she found Alana and Siana running to her rescue. They were covered in mud and had scrapes all over.

"Are you okay?" Siana asked.

"I should be asking that!" Yasmine said. "What happened to you guys?"

"We followed you but the rout you guys took was hard for someone our size." Alana said. "You just bulldozed everything out of your way."

"Well the up side is that we're all okay." Siana said.

"Yeah but regigigas was just hauled away by the men from our old home!" Yasmine said. "We have to save him."

"Yasmine, it's an army against three girls." Alana pointed. "We'd only end up where it is or in slavery."

Yasmine was a bit sad but said "Well the least we can do is find these people or thing that the boys gave us."

Yasmine took out the small paper and it read _M.S.K.R _which didn't give them any clue of who they were suppose to meet. Sighing sadly, Yasmine got her bag on her back and said "Well let's head towards the middle of the forest. In most the videogames I've played, most of the destinations are in the center of the world guarded by some giant monster!"

"Yasmine this is reality." Siana said.

"We'll we don't have much of a lead." Yasmine said. "So what do you say?"

Thinking it through, Alana shrugged and said "Might as well. If I'm gonna die, I at least want some excitement."

Siana sighed angrily but followed her friends towards the very center of the forest.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe had received their pokemon back after a few hours of waiting with the chansey. Their pokemon were inside the strange devices called a pokeball. The pokeballs were safely in their bags and they were welcomed to sleep in the Pokemon Center.

"So how do we get them out of these tiny balls?" Hiromi asked looking at the toy sized ball in her hand.

"You simply press the button in the middle and throw it into the air." Nurse Joy instructed. "Why don't you try it?"

Hiromi pressed the button in the middle and it instantly grew large in size, big enough to fill her hand. She threw it up and the pokeball hit the light, sending sparks showering over them and causing a black out in that one spot. Professor Oak took the pokeball and it opened in his hand. Pichu appeared from it with a beam of white light and jumped onto Hiromi's shoulder.

"Pichu returned!" Hiromi said excitedly tickling pichu's stomach. The other girls tried out the pokeballs and excitedly used them more than once. Professor Oak then got the feeling that they would break it so he said "Okay that's quite enough don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that we're not as advanced as you are where we came from." Nao said excitedly. "What do we do with the extras?"

"You capture more pokemon." Professor Oak said and the girls gasped.

"But isn't that like…slavery?" Satoe asked.

"No, no, no, no, not like that." Professor Oak explained. "Once you battle and capture a pokemon, you can instantly become great friends with it. So there is no slavery or pokemon abuse, you may release them whenever you please."

"Oh…" the girls said stupidly. They examined the pokeballs with fascination, knowing their pokemon were resting inside them right now. Right after, professor Oak took them on a tour through Pallet town, where they got jobs so they could shop for food and new clothes. But little did they know they were being watched. They didn't know till late at night when they were heading back to the Pokemon Center to sleep till Satoe sensed someone following them. A black figure with his hands tucked in his pockets was following them. Satoe tapped Mahogany on the shoulder and whispered "Someone's following us."

"I know." Mahogany whispered back.

"He's been following us for the last two blocks." Hiromi informed. "What do we do?"

"Wait till we get into a dark alley?" Nao suggested.

"No, if we beat him up, we'll cause a scene _and_ we don't even know if he works for _them_." Mahogany said. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and see what happens."

Just then Satoe was pulled by her hair back and she let out a scream. The other girls turned finding the figure had somehow caught up with them. He clasped his hand over Satoe's mouth but Satoe was jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She eventually bit his hand, twisted the hand that held her hair and flipped him once he had let go.

"Run!" Satoe screamed and the four bolted off.

**Chapter Nine **

Yasmine, Alana and Siana had come to the center of the forest with new comrades. Pokemon seemed to be attracted to them despite the fact they had no clue who they were. The pokemon guided them to the center of the forest, where they suddenly bolted off when they were only a mile off towards their destination. An absol waited for them, standing on a rather large rock, glaring down at them, semi long snow white fur and a blue horn sticking out of the side of its head and its red eyes only on Siana, who jumped a little when she made eye contact.

"Maybe he can help us." Yasmine said with a gulp. She slowly walked up to the absol, who suddenly growled at her presence. Yasmine stopped in her tracks as the absol sniffed her through. When she moved it growled. Alana and Siana could do nothing but wait. The absol then found his way into her back pocket and took out her chocolate bar. Glaring up at her, Yasmine replied "Uh…that's not mine."

The absol ate her bar and seemed to give her a sign that she was free to go. He sniffed Siana and Alana who were frightened but Yasmine kept them calm. Once they were done, Alana was able to pass but Siana was left behind.

"What's wrong?" Siana said through her teeth towards Yasmine.

"He doesn't trust you; he wants you to stay with him until further notice." Yasmine said.

"Further notice of what and you can read all that from body language?" Siana said.

"Yes, I didn't stay at home and make waffles _all _day." Yasmine said with crossed arms.

"Well then go on without me." Siana said. "I'll be fine, I got ditto by my side to protect me and kung fu on my side."

The two girls gave Siana thumbs up and ran off on ahead. Yasmine was helping Alana through the trees till Alana slipped and nearly fell but beduw used vine whip to catch her just in time. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead as Alana was lassoed up and said "Alana you okay?"

"Yeah how much farther anyway?" Alana asked till bedew suddenly screeched and retreated back into her bag. Yasmine looked ahead and spotted that sun light was streaming through the trees. Yasmine swung from branch to branch till she reached the clearing with Alana close behind. They landed on the ground, feeling the danger in their surroundings. Bonsly burst into tears with gligar trying to calm her down.

"Stay close to me." Yasmine said towards Alana, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Something's here, can't you feel it?"

"A little." Alana responded.

Yasmine stepped into a small hole. Lifting her foot she saw it was a slot that seemed to be a key hole. They needed a certain type of key to open. An idea then sprung in her head and she went for the jewel regigigas gave to her. When she unleashed it, Alana jumped back and said "What's that?"

"Its some sort of gem regigigas gave me before he got taken away." Yasmine said. "It might be the key to opening the doors to our destination."

"We don't even know if it leads to a destination of some sort!"

Yasmine placed the jewel in the slot and it sunk in. At first nothing happened, making Yasmine think her hunch was way off till rumbling happened. A door in the Earth erupted open and a black aura made a fog around them. Alana covered her mouth and coughed. Yasmine seemed perfectly fine.

"I can't go in there!" Alana said stepping back.

"What, after we made it this far?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"There something bad about that place!" Alana said, backing into the forest. "I'll wait with Siana, we all have cell phones."

Yasmine sighed but slid into the door, landing on her feet in the dark underground base. The doors closed behind her and she froze in place. She could see in the dark, her eyes glowing an eerie blue but she shook the fear out of her. She ran off, turning right and left when she came to a split tunnel. She only stopped when she was out of breath. She eventually felt her legs collapse under her and she slid down the wall. Gligar popped from her bag and seemed to see in the darkness as well.

"Go on ahead; see if there are any traps." Yasmine said. "I'll catch up with you."

Gligar saluted and flew on ahead. Yasmine wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried cooling herself off. Bonsly eventually came out of her bag and sat in her lap waiting for gligar to come back. Gligar eventually returned, panting at the long flight up ahead. He gave her thumbs up and with the last of his strength; he managed to get onto Yasmine's shoulder. Bonsly led the way, feeling like a leader. Yasmine followed just so bonsly could feel the power. Bonsly then spotted a bright light up ahead and ran towards it with Yasmine behind. But they came to a giant cavern and bonsly nearly fell but Yasmine had caught her just in time. Bonsly screamed at what seemed like a never ending hole that led to hell. Yasmine pulled her in and said "Don't go too far ahead."

Yasmine held onto bonsly and looked around to see if there was a way to cross. A bridge of metal seemed to make it all the way to the other side. But sadly, the bridge was all the way on the other side with no other path leading it. A small ledge led to it though and Yasmine needed to get deeper inside. She placed bonsly back down and said "Gligar, maybe you should fly over there. Take bonsly with you if you would."

Gligar saluted and picked up bonsly by her branches. Flying off towards the bridge, Yasmine placed one foot on the ledge. She felt her way up to see if there was something she could cling onto. She found another ledge above her and was able to walk across. The ledges were sometimes slippery and she would panic at first. Her pokemon watched from the bridge, not really able to do anything. Yasmine was doing great, only a short distance away, till she lost her footing and was only hanging by one hand. Her pokemon gasped and gligar swooped in and pulled on her shirt to lift her back up. Yasmine was trying to grab the small ledge and get her footing back but it was no use. The ledge her hand clung to was crumbling. Gligar desperately tried to get her back up but she was too heavy. Soon the ledge gave in and Yasmine fell, with gligar still trying to lift her. Yasmine tried to swat gligar away so he would live but he was persistent. As they fell, they would hit the walls and as gligar hanged on tighter; he then flashed and was engulfed by a white light.

Mahogany, Nao, Hiromi and Satoe were running full on towards the Pokemon Center. Ten men were running after them, guns in their hands and more and more men running after them. Mahogany led them into the alley when they were blocked off and climbed a ladder to the roof. One of them grabbed Nao's ankle making her jump. She dug through her pocket, taking out the pokeball and making it bigger in size.

"Come on out pikachu!" Nao said throwing her pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and pikachu instantly appeared.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Nao commanded and pikachu tightened her fists, thunder dancing off it and shooting at the enemy. Pikachu returned back inside her pokeball and Nao was able to get to the top of the roof. She was hoisted up by Mahogany so she could get up faster and they bolted off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. They jumped from roof to roof till they came to a giant gap in between them. Looking back, the men were gaining on them. Hiromi grabbed a pinned on clothes line, grabbed all of them and jumped. They made it to the ground safely. Luck seemed to be on their side because they had reached the Pokemon Center. Slamming their fists on the glass till the sliding doors opened, they quickly ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, lock all the doors!" Satoe screamed.

The sliding doors closed and lock down began. The door automatically locked, the windows were covered with a sliding that would protect them and the girls collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Hiromi said "Thanks Nurse Joy."

They heard no reply.

"Nurse Joy?" Nao asked. "Are you in here?"

The building was dark yet it was able to commence lock down. The girls became alert again.

"Don't even think of trying to fight us." Said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Mahogany said.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing before them was a woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. Long black boots on and a type of golfers hat. She wore gloves on, had long blond hair put into pony tails and had dark green eyes. Judging by the giant R on her shirt, she worked for an organization, working with the people who imprisoned them. This got the girls fired up even more. Because of her and her group, their friends had been taken back to that hell of a home. Nao was the first to snap. She charged her fist in the air but it was easily caught by her. The woman twisted Nao's arm back, making her squeal, and shoved her back to Mahogany.

"Don't take action just yet." The woman said. "My name is Brenda and I work for Team Rocket."

"Oh yeah we know you. You trapped us in that place you call home!" Mahogany said.

"We gave you everything you needed!" Brenda snapped back.

"Not freedom!" Mahogany said. "You only gave us a decent home and clothes! But if we disobeyed your orders, you'd take us away and beat us!"

"Never letting us see sunlight." Nao said.

"Never letting us go beyond the walls!" Hiromi said.

"Never letting us see our siblings, which you killed!" Satoe said, not noticing the tears streaming down our eyes.

"Enough of your complaints!" Brenda snapped. "You will return without a fight!"

"What makes you think that?" Mahogany asked, arms crossed and looking triumphant.

Brenda snapped her fingers and two men came in with a tied up was Nurse Joy. She had bruises and scrapes all over. Chansey was also injured using herself as a shield so Nurse Joy wouldn't get too hurt. They threw them down in front of the girls and Brenda loaded a gun. She pointed it directly at Nurse Joys head and said "If you refuse, people die tonight, starting with this woman!"

"Don't hurt Nurse Joy!" Hiromi said. She had become found of Nurse Joy as if a second mother to her, all four of them have.

"Then surrender!" Brenda said. She jabbed the gun at Nurse Joys head to startle them.

Knowing that they were now cornered, they fell to their knees and put their hands out. Men crowded around them and cuffed them all.

"Take them to the cars." Brenda said. "The boss will be very pleased."

The girls were taken out of the building, releasing Nurse Joy and chansey. Nurse Joy huddled in the corner with chansey, tears streaming down her face. As Hiromi was the last one out, she said "Can I do something first?"

The men looked at one another till Brenda said "The girls get a final good bye."

The girls all ran in, hugging Nurse Joy like a mother parting from her children. There were tears and the girls were eventually pried from Nurse Joy who tried to follow but had another gun pointing at her forehead.

"Move or try to get the prisoners and you'll be executed." One of the men said and Nurse Joy backed up. As the men filed out, Nurse Joy folded her hands and prayed saying "Please protect them lord."

The girls seemed to have made a scene because all of the town's people had come out of their homes and watched as the girls passed by. Some of the town's people knew they were innocent, asking the men questions but only getting pushed aside.

"These girls are wanted fugitives!" Brenda announced. "They belong to Team Rocket so do not get involved or you'll be executed."

The girls were filed inside the car and found they weren't alone. In a giant truck made entirely out of metal was the regice, weak from defending itself. Hiromi was the last one in and with the last of its strength, it used ice beam on Hiromi who was shot from place, sliding in the snow and not moving at first. The regice was restrained and was the first car off. Mahogany, Nao and Satoe ran to Hiromi's need, who was still in one piece.

"Are you okay?" Mahogany asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hiromi said till she heard her friends gasp.

"Your eyes…." Satoe said in shock.

"They changed!" Nao said.

Brenda shoved them out of the way and her eyes grew wide with both shock and anger. She stormed off calling "Have that regice put down!"

Mahogany had pick-pocketed Brenda's pocket getting her wallet which contained a mirror. Hiromi looked at herself and found that her eyes had turned an ocean yet icy blue. Hiromi's hands trembled and she felt a sudden surge of power go through her. She fell back down looking like she had a seizer. Her friends tried to help her but her skin had become so cold it burned their skin.

"What's wrong with her?" Brenda asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Nao said. "Hiromi, Hiromi! Can you hear me?"

Hiromi suddenly stopped her blue eyes glowing an eerie purple and she got up like a zombie. Her glasses had fallen off and her expression looked angry.

_How dare you! _Said a voice, that wasn't Hiromi's. The voice echoed and Hiromi was levitating off the ground slightly. Wind was blowing around them and the anger on Hiromi's face was unfamiliar.

"Great Deoxys!" said Brenda, bowing down along with the other men. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_You dare imprison my child? _Hiromi said, the wind was picking up now from her rage.

"Deoxys, you don't understand, she'd a danger to us all!" Brenda said.

_Silence mortal! _Hiromi bellowed. _I created this child so she can multiply and bring peace! But now you and your people just create war! You shall all perish and will be wiped from this planet for you arrogance! Release my child and your punishment will be less fatal. _

"Deoxys, forgive my rudeness but I can not do that." Brenda said, now trembling.

_Why not? _Hiromi said trying to sustain her anger.

"I have been put under strict orders to bring this child back. She is to return to the safety she was once in." Brenda said.

Hiromi seemed to be thinking this through, till she finally said _Why do you imprison my child? _

"Deoxys, your child is a death trap for all of us. If she finds out who she truly is, she will bring great misery to us all. The planet will die if her and the others find out who she truly is."

Hiromi suddenly looked concerned and said _The others have made children? _

"Yes, in fact here are three more." Brenda said turning Hiromi's attention towards them. The girls shuttered and Hiromi levitated towards them. She looked down at them and asked with crossed arms _Who are our parents? _

"Mine are Glenda and Maxwell Lambert." Mahogany said bravely.

_Ah, wonderful warriors. _Hiromi said with a smile. _But I'm asking who your real parents are. _

"Those are my real parents." Mahogany said.

Hiromi then looked down at all of them with wonder and continued _So none of you know? Not even my child? _

The girls nodded and Hiromi looked rather hurt. Sighing greatly, Hiromi said towards Team Rocket _Take the children away. _

Hiromi's eyes turned to normal, well back to just an ocean icy blue, and Hiromi fell into the snow looking dazed. Her friends came to her aid but they were taken into separate cars. The girls were screaming "LET ME OUT!"

The cars drove off with the towns people watching in horror. Nurse Joy and Professor Oak made it through the crowd.

"Did you see that Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes I did, their time is finally near." Professor Oak said.

**Chapter Ten**

Yasmine squinted her eyes as she watched gligar evolve. His wings grew bigger and so did his claws, growing larger in size, even sprouting a scorpion tail. The light faded and gligar had evolved.

"Gliscor?" Yasmine said and felt its tail wrap around her waist. She was pulled up as gliscor flew up to the bridge. He landed on the bridge with Yasmine falling on it. Bonsly raced to Yasmine and hopped into her arms.

"Thanks gliscor." Yasmine said hugging her huge bat like creature. Gliscor licked her cheek and stuck his tongue out as a way of saying your welcome. Yasmine led her pokemon across the bridge and looked around at the scenery some more. The place was like a stadium because there were seats like the ones in basketball games. As they got the center it was a court. Telling by the blood stains on it, it used to be a battle arena for other peoples enjoyment. Yasmine shuttered as she accidentally kicked a skull into the abyss.

"Probably why the abyss was made so players couldn't leave." Yasmine said.

Bonsly shuttered in her arms and gliscor looked from the skies. He then screeched catching Yasmine's attention. The bones around her were coming back together forming skeletons. Yasmine began running towards the bridge with the skeletons limping towards them. One grabbed Yasmine's ankle making her fall and bonsly ran but stopped for her.

"Gliscor use screech!" Yasmine screamed as more grabbed any body part. Gliscor took a deep breath and a loud banshee scream came from him. The skeletons shattered giving Yasmine the chance to run. Gliscor swooped in, grabbing bonsly and running into the other path with Yasmine behind him. When they made it inside, a door slid down and they were safe. Yasmines eyes glowed an eerie blue and she could see in the dark again. Gliscor was beside her still clutching bonsly in his claws.

"Come on; let's hurry before we make the others worry." Yasmine said. She took a step and fell through a trap door. Gliscor followed but found himself being sucked in. The three were being pulled down through spiraling tunnels and soon fell onto grassy ground. Looking up, Yasmine realized they were in another part of the forest. Looking up, she found some odd people. But she recognized them all.

"Mari, Sari, Kana, Rina?" Yasmine said. Taking the piece of paper out, she realized that the letters were the beginning letters of their names.

"Hi Yasmine." Said a black girl with her hair also straightened. She wore what looked like a Mime Jr. Costume. She also had a hat on and had headphones over her neck. She had her knees up and was playing a Nintendo.

"Rina, it's been years haven't it?" Yasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah, I missed you." The girl named Rina said. "It was becoming boring just sitting here."

Gliscor growled towards Rina and Yasmine had to hold him back.

"Yeah, I give off those sorts of presences." Rina said.

"You can understand him?" Yasmine asked.

"I can understand all pokemon." Rina said. "We're all born with a gift. Unifacationists are always the special ones."

"Unifacationists, but we're just a church religion." Yasmine said.

"Unifacationists were given gifts from the heavens above." Another voice said. Three Asian girls came from behind Yasmine. The tallest and obviously oldest was looking pretty human. She had long black hair wearing glasses like Hiromi and wore a striped shirt with jeans on. A jeans jacket over her and she wore sneakers. The middle had average shoulder length hair wearing a cute penguin shirt also wearing jeans. Last was the youngest that also wore glasses like Hiromi and wore a ducky shirt, jeans and sneakers as well with her hair in a pony tail.

"Mari!" Yasmine said excitedly and hugged the eldest. "Sari, Kana!"

Sari the middle and Kana the youngest. They grouped hugged and Kana said "Well Kohei told us about you coming. Where're the others?"

"An absol is holding up Siana and Alana was too scared to come down here." Yasmine said. "How'd Kohei call?"

"Snagged a phone from one of the prison guards." Sari said. "So we have stuff for you."

"Oh, presents!" Yasmine said excitedly.

Rina went into the forest and emerged from the bushes several seconds later with a giant box. It was filled with pokeballs, medicine, potions even pokeblocks. She handed the box to Yasmine and said "You can't stay here long, so take these and go."

"Wait, why?" Yasmine asked.

"Team Rockets on their way. Nao, Mahogany, Hiromi and Satoe have been taken captive! You can't have them capture you!" Kana said.

They pushed Yasmine and her pokemon into the trees where she was put inside a capsule and shot straight into the air. Just then, Team Rocket members came marching in.

"Well guys." Sari said. "This is it."

The girls got ready for battle and charged.

Yasmine landed right in front of Alana who jumped from a random capsule appearing before her. Yasmine, gliscor and bonsly all tumbled out and Yasmine said "We gotta get out of here!"

"What's with the box?" Alan asked. "How cool gligar evolved!"

"No time for that Alana, run!" Yasmine said and bolted into the forest. Siana was sitting on a rock, the absol still watching her till her friends came out. Alana grabbed Siana's arm and they ran. The absol followed, staying close to Siana.

"Yasmine what's going on?" Siana said, demanding answers.

"Team Rockets after us! Also I met up with Kana, Sari, Mari and Rina. They gave me this box full of goods for our pokemon." Yasmine said. "We gotta find a good hiding place."

"Here!" Alana said. "Gliscor can hide in the trees."

Yasmine sent gliscor into the sky where he was camouflaged by the trees. They slid into the bushes which were very big. They waited for Team Rocket to pass, sweat beading down their faces. As they heard the team rocket group move out, Yasmine evenly split the items. Each of them got six pokeballs, twelve potions and sixteen pokeblocks. They made room in their bags for the potions and placed the pokeblocks in a bag on top. The pokeballs came with a wrist back for each. Once reading the instructions, they shrunk their pokeballs, placing them on the wrist band and strapped the wrist back on their wrists. As they put their pokemon in the pokeballs, the absol nudged Siana and Yasmine said "He wants to come with you."

"How do you know all this?" Siana asked. She took out a pokeball and captured absol, putting ditto in her own pokeball as well. The others did the same and they quietly filed out. Alana looked around to see if there were any left and signaled her friends to follow.

"I think were gonna be okay." Siana said. Gliscor came out of his hiding place and Yasmine put him in his pokeball, kissing the pokeball afterwards for a job well done. They went the other direction to where Yasmine had discovered the entrance to the underground tunnel but found the black gem gone. Yasmine panicked and said "This is bad!"

"Why?" Siana asked.

"I don't know, this gut feeling says it was very important." Yasmine said. "But oh well."

"Let's get out of here." Alana advised. "They could come back any minute."

Yasmine ran ahead but bumped into a woman who grabbed her arms, lifting her up and saying "Finally found you."

"RUN!" Yasmine screamed to her friends. Alana and Siana bolted off but were blocked by the other team rocket members. The woman was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that only covered her chest and stopped at her belly button, long baggy black pants and heels. She wore a top hat and had green short hair. Her eyes were both clear and she said "Surrender now and you live."

Yasmine jumped and kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. They both fell over and Yasmine took a while to get up because she hurt her shoulder from the landing. The woman got up before her and sat on top of her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She brought Yasmine up by her hair and pushed her towards one of the team rocket members.

"Bonnie we have all of them now." Said one. "Shall we return to home base?"

"Yes, contact Brenda and tell her I have been successful." The one named Bonnie said.

They took the girls away towards the cars, where they would return to their prison.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mahogany, Satoe and Nao had been brought to the underground prison they had only had nightmares about. The whole prison was made of metal, the cells a giant box with a giant wall of plexi glass with holes for air. They were all placed in separate cells so they couldn't make escape plans and every now and then they would be called to the bosses' office. You'd only hear the screaming pain of a prisoner. Once they were finished, the prisoner was brought out unconscious. The girls were separated from the boys, afraid they would somehow get each other out. Hiromi was always called in so most of the time she was found unconscious in her cell. She only woke up at meals. Mahogany began to worry but always keeping herself up by saying _Yasmine and her friends are still out there. There's still hope. _

But her hope was crushed when she saw Yasmine, Siana and Alana come in, all fighting the guards and trying to bolt for the door. They were separated from one another and placed in their own cell. Yasmine was across from Mahogany, who looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Yasmine said, knowing her sister was counting on her to break them all free. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"Yasmine don't beat yourself up." Mahogany replied. "You probably didn't know until last minute."

Yasmine wanted to hug her sister but she was forbidden to do so. So instead she just cried, her sister and friends trying to comfort her from a distance. Bonnie then came in with a clipboard and stopped in front of Mahogany's cell. Mahogany glared up at her and said "What do you want?"

"The boss wishes to see you." Bonnie said, with a wicked smile. Sliding a card in Mahogany's cell, the glass slid open and Bonnie had men on both sides on her. The men went behind Mahogany and grabbed both her arms. She looked over at Yasmine, who was crying up at her. She gave Yasmine a quick smile and disappeared in the bosses office.


End file.
